<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Portraits by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22862299">Portraits</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don't copy to another site, Drabble, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2006-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2006-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 05:49:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22862299</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What is fair in men passes away, but not so in art. -Leonardo da Vinci</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Portraits</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><i>Now this is a proper portrait</i>, Draco thought, reading the novel Pansy had given him for Christmas. The fire next to him crackled behind the grate, the warmth barely spreading through the common room. Curled up tight in his seat, he turned the page, fascinated.</p><p>Draco was quite certain, with enough research, the portrait could be replicated for himself. It likely wouldn't take very much at all, perhaps a charm found in a book from the Restricted section. Of course, it wouldn't do to have it made until he was out of school. He didn't want to be twelve forever.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>